The present invention relates generally to spinner baits and buzz baits and, more specifically, to such baits having a movable hook within the head that makes a clicking sound.
Lures resembling spinner baits and buzz baits, which attract fish by the use of a rotating member that produces sounds, splashing, or vibrational effects, have been popular and in the same general design for many years. Generally, spinner baits include a body comprising a single length of wire having a bend generally in the middle thereof. On one end of the wire is attached a hook, skirt, and lead weight and on the other end of the wire a spinner is attached thereto by means of a swivel. Likewise, the most common buzz baits are made on bent-wire form that resembles a “J” lying on its side, with the longer end of the shaft holding the molded head, skirt, and hook, and the upper, or shorter, arm supporting a spinning propeller blade.
There are multiple ways of making and dressing spinner baits and buzz baits. Important variables are wire design and choice of blade. New dressing materials and paints, the ever increasing selection of spinner blades, and the availability of inexpensive molds of good quality open up almost infinite possibilities for anglers.
However, despite these possibilities, spinner baits and buzz baits, generally still include a hook that extends rigidly from the head. Although the fixed connection of the hook to the head makes the lure weedless, it produces certain disadvantages. First, the rigid connection of the hook decreases the action and vibration, which attract fish. Secondly, the fixed hook can increase the chance that a fish will become unhooked because the fighting fish can use the spinner bait for leverage.
Thus, examples of lures having hooks, which are articulately mounted to the heads are described in U.S. patents issued to Lewis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,876) and Oesterreich (U.S. Pat. No. 5,566, 497). Articulately mounted hooks offer the angler superior recovery percentages because the fish, once hooked, cannot easily throw the hook by its resistive movements. The hook moves as the fish moves with respect to the head, thereby preventing the fish from gaining leverage against the head, tearing a larger hook penetration opening and slipping off the hook. Unfortunately, because these lures have hooks with unrestrictive articulated movement, the lures are nonweedless.
Hence, an example of a lure having a hook that has restrictive articulated movement is described in an U.S. patent issued to McGuiness, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,039). In this patent, a fishing lure is described that has a resilient, yet articulatable hook connector anchored within the head by spirally bound or braided filaments to operationally connect the hook to the head. However, because this fishing lure only flexes when the fish strikes the lure, it does not have any increased action and vibration to further attract fish.
Furthermore, none of the prior art examples possess an articulatable hook that produces an additional rattling sound. Thus, none of the prior art examples contain the unique combination of features defined by the present invention.